bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Recgameboy/A Story.
"Even though we live here, Ventus Village is still nice to see" says Monarus. "Yeah, the plants are always green, and the lake is always blue" says Recgameboy. "I agree" says Birdagon. "Oh hey Birdagon" says Rec. "I've lived here almost my whole life, and it's true" says Birdagon. "Uh, what's with the clouds?" Asks Harpus as clouds roll in. "They're to dark to be rain clouds" says Birdagon. "I think we should go" says Rec. "Right. Just wait here" says Birdagon, he then runs to get something, "OK, let's go." Suddenly lightning lands between the group. "Oh, where are we? Rec" says Monarus. "I'm ok, but where is everyone?" Answers Rec. Suddenly something pops out of the ground under him. "Oh, hey Chihuamax, but where's everyone else?" Says Rec. "We're ok, but what will become of Ventus Village?" Says Birdagon. "Who knows, and frankly who cares?" Says a voice. "Who's there?" Demands Birdagon, he is then attacked, "Uh, who or what the heck are you?" "I'm Señor French Shape Guy" he answers. Birdagon then pushes him away, "OK, what's your problem?" "Nothing much, I'm just bored, and I plan on ruling over A Vestroia" answers S.F.S.G.. "What? You're nuts!" Says Birdagon, "I won't stand for this!" "No, you are" says a voice. "And who are you?" Asks Rec. "My name's Jim" he answers. "There are more of us you know" says Monarus. "You are right my dear, but that doesn't make a difference" says Jim. "OK, back off" says Rec. "Why should I?" Says Jim, "How would you even make me?" He then pushes Rec to the ground. "What's the point of that?" Demands Monarus. "I saw an opportunity, and I took it" says Jim. "Why don't you and that freak with a mustache get lost!!!!!!" Says Rec. "Who are you calling a freak?" Demands S.F.S.G.. "I believe he was talking to you" says Harpus. "No matter, I've already taken over your precious Ventus Village" says S.F.S.G.. "You what?!" Says Birdagon, "That's it, you're going down!!!!!!!!!!" He then charges at S.F.S.G., who dodges it, and attacks Birdagon. "Give up, and maybe I won't kill you, or I'll make you work for me once I run this place" says S.F.S.G.. "Never! I'm not surrendering to some freak with a mustache!!!!!!!!!!" Says Birdagon. "I agree with Birdagon," says Rec, "You guys wrecked our home, that's way to far." "It's your funneral," says Jim, "Maybe after I kill you I'll take your friend there." "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Monarus alone!" Says Rec, who then punches Jim in the face. "It appears I've hit a nerve," says Jim, as he wipes a bit of blood from his lip, "Tell me something, why are you so protective over her?" "Maybe it's none of your business!!!!!!!!" Says Rec, he then attempts to punch Jim again, but Jim grabs his arm, and pushes him back. "Hmm, pathetic" says Jim. "Ha, it appears one of your friends is unable to fight," says S.F.S.G., "Now it's your turn." He then bashes Birdagon on the head, he then falls over. "You are all weak," says S.F.S.G., "Good-bye fools." He and Jim then walk away. "Well now we know what caused the clouds, but what the question is, how?" Says Birdagon, as he regains consciousness, "We have to stop him." "Who knew there was a desert this big in A Vestroia" says Monarus. "Not me, that's for sure" says Harpus. "All I know is that Chihuamax looks like he's about to pass out" says Birdagon, looking over at Chihuamax. "Hey, is that a village?" Questions Rec. "That or a mirage, either way, let's go" sats Birdagon. "This is a village" says Rec as they enter it. They then buy some food and water. "What's this place called anyway?" Asks Harpus. "Oh, here's a sign," says Birdagon, "A...Village." "Uh, Birdagon" says Rec pointing at the sky. "Oh man, not again" says Harpus. "What's happening?" Says a voice. "Hey look, a Pyrus Monarus" says Rec. "I don't know" replies a voice. "And Subterra, Haos, Ventus, and Aquos Monarus, says Rec, "5 Monarus." "OK, let's go," says Monarus, dragging Rec away, "You don't need 5 when you have me." "We can explain what's happening" says Birdagon. "What is it?" Asks Haos Monarus. "Well, there's this freaky guy named Señor French Shape Guy, and appaerantly he did something" says Birdagon. "Yeah, he never explained what he did," says Rec, struggling to get Monarus to let go of his collar, "Can you please let me go?" "Fine" says Monarus as she lets Rec go. "Well someone has to stop him" says Aquos Monarus. "We planned on it," says Birdagon, "But we don't know how." "Well, there is someone who can help, but no one knows whereshe lives" says Ventus Monarus. "So true," says Monarus, "Uh, I think we should go." "Right" agrees everyone. "Where should we start looking?" Asks Monarus. "All I know is that she lives on the far side of A Vestroia" says Subterra Monarus. "The far side should be ok, it usually takes longer for things to happen there" says Birdagon. "Uh, I wouldn't be so sure," says Rec, as they reach their destination. "Ah dang it, he must be stopped" says Birdagon. "We should try to make this quick" says Pyrus Monarus. "Right" says Birdagon. "Should we split up to find something out?" Asks Monarus. "Sure, but we should stay in groups" says Birdagon. "Me and Rec" says Monarus. "OK, you two, the Monarus Sisters, and me, Harpus, and Chihuamax" says Birdagon. "Anyone find out anything?" Asks Birdagon, after they search a bit. "Well she definatly lives here" says Monarus. "Hey wait, is this a house?" Asks Rec, pointing to a cave. "We could try" says Aquos Monarus. "OK then" says Rec. "Anyone here?" Asks Monarus, as she knocks on the door. "Come in" says a voice. They then walk in. "Hello, it's an honor to meet you" says Monarus. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too" they reply. "Wow, Purple Monarus!?!?!?!?!?" Says Rec. "Remember, you have me, so you don't need her" says Monarus. "What brings you all here?" Asks Purple Monarus. "Well you see, there's this guy named Señor French Shape Guy, who did something that caused strange storms to appear everywhere" answers Monarus. "So, that's what happened," says Purple Monarus, "I have noticed these clouds, and have heard that the A Core has been stolen." "AH" gasps everyone. "We have to stop him, or all hope is lost!" Says Birdagon. "Do you think you can help us?" Asks Monarus. "Yes, I shall accompany you, we need to save A Vestroia" says Purple Monarus. "All right, let's go!" Cheers Rec. "Where would he be?" Asks Monarus. "Judging by by the cloud color, it's possibly that it gets darker as we get closer" says Purple Monarus. "Look out!" Shouts Birdagon, as lightning hits teh ground. "Hey, is that him?" Asks Rec. "Oh yeah, that's him," says Birdagon, "Hey you freak! Are you ready for a rematch!?!?!?!?""Won't be much of a fight, because you'll all lose, and then I'll make you work for me!" Says S.F.S.G.. "We're not gonna lose, no way would we lose to some one as ugly as you!!!!!!!!!" Shouts Birdagon. "That's because you haven't seen all my tricks" says S.F.S.G.. "What?" Says Birdagon. "Check this out," says S.F.S.G., he then starts changing, "Now you shall all bow down to Prickley!!!!!!!!!!!" "AH" says a stunned Birdagon. "So, we meet again" says Jim. "This time I'm going to make you wish you never met me!!!!!!" Says Rec. "You're a fool" says Jim. "So this is your true form" says Birdagon. "Yep, I use this form to get around without drawing suspicion" says Prickley, he then grabs Birdagon. "Let me go!" Demands Birdagon. "Nah, I don't want to" says Prickley, as he squeezes Birdagon. "Birdagon needs help" says Harpus. "OK, let's use him" says Ventus Monarus. "Right" agree the Sisters, they then throw 5 Battle Gears into the air. After combing, they land as Little Battle Gear Dude. "Whoa" says Monarus. "That's Little Battle Gear Dude, he's a friend of ours, he dis-assembled himself when the clouds showed up" says Pyrus Monarus. "So, how are we gonna do this?" Asks Rec. "I figured a duel" says Jim, as he draws a sword. "OK, you're on," says Rec,'' as he draws a sword, "Good thing I bought this in A Village." "Hey spiky, let my friend go!" Demands '''Harpus, as she flies around Prickley. "Begone pest!" Says Prickley, as he attempts to swat Harpus, who dodges it. She then flies over to Birdagon. "Hold on, I'll get you free" says Harpus, she then uses her claws to get Prickley to let go of Birdagon. "Why you little, no matter, I still have a trick up my sleeve," says Prickley, "Battle Gear!!!!!" He then throws it into the air, he then catches it as Gunnor. "Say 'Hello' to my little friend" says Prickley. "Oh yeah well," says Birdagon, "Battle Gear!!!!!!!!" It then appears on his back. "This went to get when the storm started." "Whoa" says Rec, as he turns to watch. "This is Phan" says Birdagon. "Jim!" Says Prickley, holding out his hand. "OK" says Jim. "Birdagon, let's team up" says Rec. "Right" says Birdagon. "OK everyone, ATTACK!!!!!" Declares Rec. "Hahahaha, bring it on!" Says Prickley. "OK, '' 'Haos Attack!' " Says '''Purple Monarus.' "Hold on Rec, '' 'Blowing Wind!' " Says '''Birdagon.' "You to Monarus, '' 'Feather Storm!' " Says '''Harpus.' "'' 'Lightning!' " Says '''Prickley,' lightning then strikes our heros, "See, you are all weak." "I got an idea, let's combine our attacks" says Birdagon. "OK," says Harpus, "'' 'Feather Storm!' '' "'' 'Attribute Combine!' " Says the '''Monarus Sisters.' "I'll speak for Chihuamax," says Rec, "'' 'Strong Wind!' " " 'Purple Breeze!' " Says '''Purple Monarus.' "'' 'Gust!' " Says '''Birdagon.' "No! No more!" Says Prickley. "Oh I have one more," says Birdagon, "'' 'Blowing Wind!' " "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Cries '''Prickley,' "How, How could I loose to you!?!?!? I was suppose to win. I shall return." "Look, the A Core" says Monarus, as it flies away. "So, what now?" Asks Harpus. "Well I guess we can go home now," says Birdagon, "It was great meeting all of you." "It was nice meeting all of you too" says Purple Monarus. Our heros then say their good-byes. "Hey Rec" says Monarus. "Yeah?" Asks Rec. "Thanks for looking after me" says Monarus. "I just didn't want anything to happen to you, because I--" Says Rec. "Should we leave you two alone?" Says Birdagon. "Oh, hey Birdagon," says Rec, "Hey, what's that?" "Hello friends" says Monarus. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Asks Monarus. "We're moving to Ventus Village" replies Haos Monarus. "Alright," says Monarus, "So Rec, what were you saying?" "Uh, I'll tell you later, when we're alone" answers Rec. "OK," says Monarus, "Don't forget." "I won't" says Rec. Category:Blog posts